The End of Herobrine: Book 1
by than996
Summary: HOW DID HEROBRINE EVEN GET TO MINECRAFTIA! Well, reader, the explanation: Herobrine stumbled to the portal before Steve and Butcher could. Simple. Now just relax and read.


**Minecraft: The End of Herobrine Book 1: Allies**

Chapter 1

Steve and Butcher ran from the elite squad and hid in a house, trying to see if there were any survivours. Flames rose up from the ground. Suddenly they heard a woman shouting. 'Help! HELP!' It was a female. Butcher must have recognised the voice because he sped out of the house and up to the building the screams were coming from. A head poked out. It was Rebecca! 'That's Rebecca! Steve, help me!' Butcher yelled. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her downstairs and out the door. A miner with gray glasses, green shirt with a white stripe, blue pants and red shoes came out. Then another miner came out. He had a red shirt, blue pants and green shoes. He came carrying an unconscious Rebecca. Butcher took her in his arms and said thank you. 'Hello. Steve said. If I may ask, who are you?' 'I, said the green shirted one. am Chrisbutler2765. And this is my brother, Than996.' 'Hi.' Than996 said with a smirk. 'How did this happen?' Steve asked. 'Well, we were just hanging out, talking to the villagers, eating some food and then WABAMO! Herobrine came out and set fire to everything! Steve and Butcher were wide-eyed. I've been hunting Herobrine throughout Minecraftia. I swore I wouldn't stop untill he was destroyed.' Than996 bumped him. 'Bro, Herobrine isn't real, no way!' 'Look around you, Than! You've seen the destruction, the viewscreen, the squads. Herobrine is here!' Than shook his head, not believing it. 'Notch said he was fake, and he is!' Steve narrowed his eyes. His eyes grew wider. 'Did you say...Notch?' Butcher's mouth was open. Chrisbutler2765 looked down, then looked up at the two miners. 'Yes, we do know Notch, well, not actually, but we have looked him up on the internet. The two miners looked confused. 'Internet?' Butcher asked. Never mind.' Chrisbutler2765 Steve paced back and forth. 'There are still people trapped in those buildings and we need to rescue them. Okay, I've got a plan.'

Chapter 2

Herobrine grinned and gave a drink to Dorothy. 'My dear, you have succeded in tricking that fool Steve into thinking you were his wife.' Dorothy grinned. 'Yes, he was too easy to trick. Believing I was really his wife!' Herobrine raised his glass. 'To victory!' Dorothy raised her glass and clinked it to his. They both drank. 'There is only one thing I must do. Herobrine took out of his pocket a chunk of obsidian. Operation: Israphel.' Dorothy spied figures on the security camera spanning Minecraftia. 'Oh no! It's them!' Herobrine clenched his teeth. 'Send out a squad of sniper skeletens and elite zombie pigmen. Those miners will not ruin my plans. Especially those two.

Steve was talking with Chrisbutler2765 while Butcher was talking with Than996. 'I agree with you, Herobrine was never real, he was Israphel.' 'Thanks for being on the truthful side. But I just can't convince my bro that he isn't real. Oh wait, watch this!' Than pulled out of his pocket a small device and was tapping away on it. Suddenly fully enchanted sets of diamond armor and tools appeared. Butcher and Steve were wide-eyed. They all grabbed a set and equipped them. 'Okay, Chrisbutler2765 yelled. Let's go teach him a less- He was cut off by a zombie pigman barreling into his stomach. Steve swiped at the pigman and went over to check on the Player. 'You OK?' Chris nodded. Suddenly an arrow flew right past Butcher. A squad of elite skeletons surrounded them. 'Butcher, Than, take care of the snipers! Me and Steve will take care of the Pigmen!' They nodded and Butcher sliced into one. Than stabbed one and kicked it. Chris bounced off the wall and locked swords with one of the elite. Steve slid and kicked a Pigman's legs, making it fall. He was about to stab the undead pig when another one knocked him over. 'THIS ENDS NOW!' Than yelled and pulled out his console and tapped a few buttons. A flash of white, then all the mobs were gone. 'Is everyone alright?' He asked. Everyone nodded. 'What in blocky's mix was that?' Butcher asked. 'That, my friend, Chrisbutler2765 answered. Was a console. A player pulls it out of his pocket and types in a command. A flash of light occurs and then all the mobs are gone. It's a very useful power, although Than is usualy the only one who can use it.' Steve narrowed his eyes. 'The best reasonable option would be to destroy the mob spawner in that factory.' Steve pointed, and the others looked. They jumped over the railing towards the factory. 'Okay, Chrisbutler2765 said. Than, you go with Butcher to destroy that spawner over there, me and Steve will destroy the ones over here!' They nodded, pulled out their swords, and split up.

Chapter 3

'SURPRISE! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!' All of the lazy zombies looked up to see a bright green-shirted zombie standing at the entrance to the factory with an unsual large looking box. Brad the Zombie smiled and clambered up the steps. He opened the box. All of a sudden, a miner burst out and chopped up Brad. The rest of them winced. Then the zombie holding the box pulled out a console and switched back to Chrisbutler2765. 'Uhhhhh! Muh! Guh!' A zombie tried to communicate this to his buddy, but his friend just shook his head. 'MUHHH GUH NUH WUH!' The zombie's nodded and unwrapped a box. A creeper stumbled out and rushed toward the two miners. The creeper was about to blow up, but it hugged Steve. 'Aww, it likes us!' The miner told Chrisbutler2765. 'Here, Gunpowder!' Chrisbutler2765 handed an Iron sword. The creeper, suprisingly, took it and rubbed against Chrisbutler2765. 'Than's probably going to kill him, like all the rest of my pets.' Chrisbutler2765 said sadly. Then a lightning bolt came down from the sky and struck Gunpowder and killed him instantly. 'THANNNNN!' Chris yelled.

Than996 and Butcher were laughing their butts off on the hill overlooking the factory that Chris and Steve were attacking. 'See, everything is better with this console.' Than told Butcher. 'Now let's destory that factory.' Than typed into the console and two stacks of TNT appeared. 'EY! A voice yelled. What are you two punks doing?' A zombie guard slid up to them both, grabbing them by their collars. 'The boss said that all Miners were exterminated, and the other villagers were in the prison.' 'And where is this prison, exactly?' Than asked, winking at Butcher. The zombie scratched his head. 'Oh, just past the border of Blockscape. Creeper prison.' 'Thank you. Than muttered and kicked the Zombie in the chest. It stuttered and fell to the floor. They blew up the Factory. C'mon, let's go alert the others!' Than996 said.

Chapter 4

They rallied at the prison. Than996 and Butcher were dressed as guards, and Chrisbutler2765 and Steve were dressed as prisoners, secretly hiding swords in their black and white clothes. 'Okay, everybody? Know the plan?' Steve asked. They all nodded. They charged up to the prison. Than996 marched up to a gate, followed by a minecart cart carrying two prisoners which looked strangely familar to the guard at the gate. 'Uh, hi. Than said. I caught these two messing around with some of the buildings. You know, dousing them with water and rebuilding some of the villages.' The guard sneered and waved them through without looking real closely at the guards. The two prisoners were dumped in Level 3 of the prison: Rebuilding and Protesting. 'So much for an entrance.' Steve murmered after tripping on a piece of stone and landing hard against the wall. Chrisbutler2765 looked up at a camera spying on them.

Dave the Miner felt a twinge of anger as he watched the villagers sigh and yell against their cells. Dave was set up as the guy best suited to be in the control room. 'Hello!' Came a voice that Dave didn't recognise. He saw a head pop up. Dave reached for his bow but found his hands slapped away by a miner in a black shirt. The other one had a red shirt and blue pants. 'Hi. You're in charge of the controls, right? Dave nodded. Well, then! Let's see...red button, green button, blue button...let's push the red one and see what happens!' Before Dave could protest, the red-shirted miner pressed the button. All of the cells opened. Two villagers tore off their clothes and Dave gasped. It was Mr. Brine's arch nemesis, Steve! And the other had a green shirt with a stripe across it with blue pants. The red-shirted one hit Dave and he saw blackness. Than996 and Butcher rushed out of the room, just to get collared by two zombie-pigmen. Before Than996's lights went out, he looked over at the camera to see the same happened to Steve and his bro.

All four of the renegades woke up. They were facing Herobrine, with Dorothy by his side. Steve clenched his teeth and forced himself up. 'Dorothy, what has he done to you?' He muttered. 'W-what is he t...t...talking about?' Dorothy backed away from Herobrine. 'INSOLENT FOOL!' Herobrine lashed out with all his might, hitting Dorothy straight in the head. She stumbled and fell to the floor, dead. Steve looked with rage. It had happened again. He grabbed his sword (that was still in his pocket) and slashed at Herobrine. The Dark Lord avoided the swipes but he did not avoid Steve's knee ramming him to the floor. Chrisbutler2765 got up. 'You took everything from me. Steve murmered and raised his sword. 'Steve, NO!' Chris yelled and equipped his sword. YOU TOOK MY GIRLFRIEND FROM ME! YOU TOOK MY LIFE! Steve brought his sword down. AND FOR THAT I'LL TAKE YOURS!' But his sword was blocked by Chris's sword. Steve ducked away and aimed his sword at Chris. 'Stay out of this! He hissed. This is between me and him!' Steve's once blue eyes had turned red, and cracks were beginning to form on his face. 'This isn't your way, Steve! Just step back!' 'NOOOOOO!' Steve roared and rushed at Chrisbutler2765. Suddenly zombies rushed into the room. 'We got trouble, Ste- Butcher's mouth was open when he saw Steve and Chris fighting. Than996 put an arm around Butcher's shoulder. 'This is between Steve and my bro. We need to handle the zombies.' Butcher nodded and they rushed toward the zombies. Chris was struggling in a sword-lock against the now-corrupted Steve. 'Step out of my way, now! Or be DESTROYED!' Chris's knees were wobbling. 'No! I won't let you do this!' Steve kicked the green-shirted miner and raised his sword. 'YOU CAN'T STOP ME IF YOU'RE GONE!'

Revenge is a dish best served cold. It can swirl your mind, make you think the wrong things. Now, you might not do what Steve's doing, but still, God doesn't want you to take vengance.


End file.
